They Walk Among Us
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Faith and Crowley's paths cross one night thanks to Dean.  They realize they aren't so different after all.


The world isn't black and white. Faith learned this a long time ago. Good and evil can be blurred together easily, effectively tricking you until it becomes hard to learn the difference. She had helped saved the world and yet the only person who seemed to be on her side anymore was Giles. She scolded herself for ever thinking that Buffy would respect her. They would never be equals. At least not while Little Miss Good Two-Shoes was running the show.

Faith cradled the glass of whiskey in her hand and watched the liquid swirl around the bottom of the glass. Giles was off recovering from tonight's vampire slayage in some dingy motel they had found. It was hardly first class, but that was something Faith was used to. She stopped hoping a long time ago for the better things in life. She quickly downed the rest of her drink.

"May I buy you another?" a low yet pleasant voice offered from behind her.

One hand clutched the stake hiding beneath her jacket. You couldn't be too careful these days anymore. Beside her a man, she would have judged in his forties with short brown hair and dark eye, slipped into the stool.

"Why the hell not?" Faith shrugged. Her vampy senses weren't tingling from this guy. Plus way too well dressed and not broody enough to be a vampire.

He ordered her another whiskey and scotch for himself.

"Cheers," he grinned and clinked their glasses together.

"Thanks," Faith mumbled, still not used to the kindness of strangers. Strangers were the ones you always had to worry about. Actually, no. Friends were more likely to stab you right in the back.

Crowley studied this dark haired woman, no more like a young lady, sitting to the right of him. She was exactly as Dean had described; hard, tough, lots of leather.

"So tell me, Faith, are you drinking away your sorrows?" he asked, his voice light and airy on this question.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" she growled, her fingers itching to slip for the knife in her boot this time.

Crowley smirked. Dean said she would react this way.

"I'm a friend of Dean's," he replied simply.

"What does he want?" Faith asked. She should have figured that fucking Dean Winchester was behind this. Chill out, he's just trying to be a friend, he probably just wants to know if you're alive.

"To know if you're still alive. It's hell on earth out there. Literally."

Faith just scoffed. "Yeah well you can tell your Master that I'm five by five."

Crowley stiffened a little bit. "I don't take orders from Dean. I was merely doing him a favor."

She had struck a nerve. Big surprise there. Oh that Faith, always alienating people the moment she had the chance.

"I'm sorry…"

Crowley held up a hand. "It's fine."

Faith chewed on her lower lip, unsure of what to say next so she just turned back into place to finish her drink.

"You're bleeding," Crowley pointed out as he watched the blood roll down her knuckles.

"Hazard of the trade," she grinned as she slouched off her leather jacket.

Her pale arms were decorated with numerous bruises and scars and a deep gash in her bicep. The blood had already soaked through the bandage. No one else in the bar seemed to pay attention.

"Let me," Crawley said and Faith stiffened at his touch but allowed him to peel the bloody bandage off. "You probably could use some stitches."

"Not going to a hospital," Faith told him seriously.

Crowley rolled his eyes. Fantastic, another stubborn jackass in my life. "Will you let me help then?"

Faith nodded once. Crowley threw some money on the bar to cover the drinks before following Faith into the night. They ended up at some motel not far from the bar.

"There's a first aid kit on the sink," Faith said as she flopped down on the bed. Giles should be sound asleep next door.

Crowley returned and sat next to her. Methodically, he pressed the opening of the wound to get the bleeding to slow before he cleaned it out again. He noticed that Faith didn't wince or hiss once during the treatment.

"Without stitches, you'll definitely have a scar," he told her.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "What's new?"

He pressed a clean bandage to the wound, his warm fingers resting against her forearm. That made her squirm slightly. It also made her feel warm

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Crowley at your service."

Faith took a deep breath. "Crowley, would you mind holding me?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

Crowley's hand moved off her arm and pulled her closer against him. Faith was afraid to close her eyes just yet, but she rested her head against his chest. She and Dean had had their differences in the past, but he wouldn't send bad people her way. She just needed this. Even with Giles now, she still felt more alone than ever. Plus if Crowley wanted her dead, he would have slit her throat by now. That's what she would have done. Crowley rested his chin on her dark hair. Eventually Faith allowed her eyes to close.


End file.
